


Dumb but Cute

by Niwoomin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and a bit of anxiety from park pebble, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, binwoo is just aside judging a bit kskssk, it's rlly 3 boys being dumb abt relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwoomin/pseuds/Niwoomin
Summary: Myungjun and Jinwoo have been in love with each other for a while, and start dating after they finish their first year of college. When the new university year starts, though, Minhyuk appears.The two students find themselves dreaming about him – little do they know that Minhyuk has been falling for them too.





	Dumb but Cute

“I like you both.”

 

The sentence arrived like Myungjun chiming in a conversation – out of nowhere. Yet the boy was smiling, a shy kind of grin, looking down, a red tint lightly colouring his cheeks. Maybe it was the warmth of the café or the importance of the sentence he had just pronounced. Jinwoo and Myungjun's eyes opened wide.

 

What did Minhyuk just say?

Jinwoo wanted to talk, but his voice trailed off on its own.

 

“Dude, that's....”

 

“Awesome,” whispered Myungjun.
    
    
      * * *
    

 

Myungjun and Jinwoo had met at university, as they had classes in the same building, and as both were in art majors. Jinwoo was in the photography department, Myungjun in the architecture one. They met often with – or without – their friends in a small café known by a few students.

As life's camera recorded their relationship, as love slowly built a path for each other in their hearts, and as they grew closer to each other, their little habits, their proximity, their mutual passions, their countless evenings made them fall in love with each other.

The coffee tasted bitter on each other's lips, the first time they kissed after a year of pining.

Neither of them wanted to make the first move, Myungjun because he thought he wouldn't be enough for Jinwoo, and Jinwoo thought Myungjun didn't like the fact that he was poly. All of these were insecurities. Jinwoo had told Myungjun long before they had even fallen in love with him that he was poly, which hadn't caused problems to him in the past. Myungjun, knowing that, still felt like he wouldn't count, but his photograph lover told him clearly that he would mean the world to him.

As much as he told him that he could fall in love with someone else while they were dating, they would talk together before any decision happened.

 

And then, Minhyuk appeared.

 

Just as they were entering their second year of uni and their second month of dating – during which Bin heard more than a thousand times Myungjun's lovey-dovey rants about his boyfriend –, Minhyuk appeared. A management major, but him too liked arts. Jinwoo had known him through his rapper friends since a bit, because he was in a famous dance club outside university and liked to rap. He was smiling, he was determined, passionate, funny. He was someone who troubled Jinwoo's heart. He was also laughing, a bit shy, cute, serious when needed, focused. He was someone who troubled Myungjun's heart.

Myungjun, one day, hesitantly asked Jinwoo about it. He told him that he felt a bit bad for being in a relationship yet liking someone else, that he didn't know what to do about it, that he hoped for it to simply be a crush. Needless to say, Myungjun's surprise reached a new level when Jinwoo admitted liking Minhyuk too. They talked about it for hours, until they realised they were happy together, that Minhyuk didn't like them both – no, that'd be _impossible_ – and that life could go on. Sure, both were a bit disappointed, but Jinwoo found it cute that Myungjun would sometimes notice the dancer's little habits and they both went on being in love, admitting they liked someone else, but feeling enough. Myungjun's insecurities faded off a bit, he couldn't get rid of them fully but he wouldn't feel as bad as he did before; plus Jinwoo's attentions made him feel better.

The couple found themselves looking a lot at Minhyuk, who was in their friend group as well as other art aficionados, and when Bin and Dongmin started dating, Minhyuk was the only one left single, making him a bit sad.

Because Minhyuk had a crush on two of his friends, and because he was a bit desperate about it. He had thought about it, at first he tried to convince himself he could only love one, then that he simply shouldn't love anyone, but he couldn't eventually free his mind of the two men. It'd be impossible for them to love him, and he had only seen Jinwoo two or three times and they didn't even talk lastingly before. Myungjun knew him a bit less, but Minhyuk found in him someone so bright that he couldn't help but feel good whenever he was with him.

Myungjun was kind, passionate, funny, joyful, a bit shy, quick-thinking, and Jinwoo was a bit more introverted, supportive, silly, focused, loving, patient, acted like a child to make people laugh – they were an ideal couple, but a couple who troubled Minhyuk's heart.

 

So he decided to tell them. He'd get rejected, but in the same time, it would ease his mind, he would be over it and so would it be.

 

But it didn't happen as he thought it would.
    
    
      * * *
    

 

“What? Awesome?”

 

Minhyuk's eyes lightened up a bit, looking up. What had he just heard?

 

“Myungjun and I... We... Kind of, have a crush on you?”

 

The dancer didn't know what to answer. He wasn't lithromantic; he would've known by now. He didn't know what to feel, or rather, he didn't know how he felt. This seemed like a fairy tale scene: they lived together happily forever after they declared their love to one another – or to one others in this case. Except it was real, and Myungjun and Jinwoo were in front of him, and they had just said it was 'awesome' that he loved them. It was the first time this happened.

 

“I mean, this looks weird to say but we- we kinda hoped for it but we didn't have a real hope, and Junnie and I are happy together but since we're all 3 in love with each other... Because that's what you said, Hyuk? Or did I misheard and am I just embarrassing myself--” Jinwoo got cut off by Minhyuk himself. “No! It's just, I never expected this to happen. It feels, great. Like a dream, you know.”

 

Jinwoo smiled, showing his bunny teeth – that one smile Myungjun loved the most. Myungjun giggled a bit. “This is both weird and amazing. This may be cheesy, but I truly love you both. I've actually never been in a poly relationship, but with you two...” The oldest bit his lip, a bit hesitant. “If you two are okay... We could...”

But the dancer didn't let him finish his sentence. He walked closer to them and hugged them at the same time – as if he had been waiting for this since years. He backed up a bit after a few seconds, his cheeks a soft red now.

 

“I'll, um... I'll accept the offer. Very happily,” he grinned shyly.

 

The three men looked at each other, a bit awkwardly because these moments were so special to them that they didn't know what to say, and hugged again in heartfelt laughs and smiles.

 
    
    
      * * *  
    
    
    

From then on, they all three started dating. Since Minhyuk was asexual and his lovers didn't want to make him feel aside, they kept it simply romantic – even though the younger one had told them it wouldn't matter for him – and they announced it to their friends. Poly couples weren't common but despite the critics, most of their friends were happy for them. Surprisingly, Dongmin seemed to be the most excited, even more than the 3 boyfriends, and told them he'd like to be the best man at their wedding. Of course, Myungjun and Minhyuk blushed, redder than Jinwoo's hair. As they were all three dumbly, but in a cute way, thinking about the idea of a wedding, and whether it would be a plausible idea, Bin chimed in saying he would bake the cake for the event. On this part, no hesitation: they all nodded in agreement. They wouldn't miss a cake baked by Bin.

Joking aside, they focused on the present moment, enjoying their time together, their precious loves; time seemed a foolish concept when they had to separate before classes or to sleep.

It had been two months since they were dating, and every little moment seemed like heaven for them, moments together became happiness, but they wished for time to stop so they could spend a bit more of time in their loving cocoon. The finals were rapidly coming but Jinwoo and Myungjun, despite the amount of work needed for their 2nd year, found enough time to meet up with Minhyuk. Myungjun spent more time on his architecture project and in his classroom, though. It required both digital and physical modelling, and even if Minhyuk would help him with some ideas and his creativity, it required hours of work. Hours, precious minutes which Myungjun knew he couldn't have with his boyfriends, especially little dates.

Jinwoo spent mostly his days in his studio or in the university's photography room, asking for models or new outfits and special placings. He wouldn't have much time, but he still had some for when Minhyuk wanted to grab a coffee or just hang around in parks or with their friends.

One day, Myungjun and Jinwoo were both at Jinwoo's place, even if both were working on their finals or studying, late at night. Studying, that is, Myungjun was dreamy, off-reality, not focused on what he was doing; he was lying down on Jinwoo's bed, his note sheets for his history of architecture exam in lazily held in his hands. Lately, something troubled his mind, so much he had to read the same sentence a dozen times to understand what he was reading. Finally, he let the files down, his gaze aimed at the vague of the room.

 

“Say, babe?” He asked Jinwoo out of the blue.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why are you closer to Min now?”

 

“Closer? What do you mean?” Jinwoo looked up from his project files on his laptop to see the pouty face of his lover.

 

“You pay more attention to him. I love you two, I do, but, I don't know... You're not with me as much as you were before.”

 

The photography student closed his laptop and joined Myungjun on the bed, where he turned on his side, and spooned him.

 

“Jun, my sweetheart, did you feel aside from us? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel down.”

 

Without looking at the younger man, Myungjun mumbled reassuring words – which seemed fade with his attitude.

 

“Min asked me to pick him up from practice a lot this week, since you're building your project, he didn't want to bother you. Oh- but he told me he'd want to take us on a date!” Jinwoo grinned.

 

“Yeah, I'm not sure. I feel tired.”

 

“ _Loooooove,_ ” he sighed a bit, “You know I have enough love for you two. I mean- You're both important to me. It'll be fine, we'll find some time together.”

 

Myungjun turned in the bed to face Jinwoo, but his gaze still focused on the room rather than his boyfriend.

 

“I just feel... like I'm not part of this all thing. You must be more experienced than me on poly stuff, but, at first, it was better than ever, and now I don't know. I can afford to resta bit today, but I can't even meet up with my boyfriends, I feel like I'm not your boyfriend anymore, ” Myungjun pouted, and just as the trainee photographer started to talk, he continued. “It's fine, it's just me. Let's just eat together tomorrow.”

 

Jinwoo searched for words – that were hard to find. He never dealt with it before, just the eventuality. Reality caught up faster than he thought.

 

“How about we eat and talk about this too? Maybe sleeping it off will help you a bit. Stop worrying, my love, birdy and I will--”

 

“No. I love him a lot, but I need my daily dose of Jinwoo, and I don't want to involve him into this mess,” Myungjun cut him off.

 

“I understand, but... It's never good to be only two if we're three loving each other, and, I mean it'd be ideal if all three of us got to deal wth it, and I want to make you both happy, and if it's my fault, I mean, I love you both, so--” Jinwoo's stuttering and struggle to find a sound logic made Myungjun giggle a bit, and they exchanged a first gaze since the start of the conversation.

 

“I know you do, silly. I admit I'm a bit insecure, so... Let's meet up at dinner tomorrow. Next week is finals so I don't want to miss any day, but tomorrow will be okay. Besides, we all need to work. I can't blame everything on my stress, but... I'm a bit tired, I think. Being with you and Minhyuk is nothing like I expected, and I feel like birdy and you are a bit away from me.”

 

His boyfriend listened, nodding at some parts, and when he was finished, hugged him into a tight embrace. A few moments went on, without any sound heard other than their heartbeats and their slow breathing, moments during which they were close to falling asleep.

 

“Don't worry, love”, softly whispered Jinwoo after some time. “We're not a perfect throuple.”

 

“ _Throuple_?”

 

“A couple but we're three.”

 

This odd and sudden comment made Myungjun chuckle, a light laugh turning into a bigger one.

 

“For real? A _throuple_? That's the name you found?”, he struggled to say between two laughs.

 

“Don't mock me, besides, how'd you call it?”

 

“Uh... Good question, or not, because 'our relationship' is way much clearer-”

 

“Shush now love, go to sleep”, Jinwoo smiled and jokingly put the blanket over his boyfriend.

 

Myungjun dragged Jinwoo under the covers to and rested in his arms until sleep took them to the land of dreams. No attention to the notes, to their projects, to anything – just love and rest.

The next day, Myungjun talked with his lovers about his feelings, apologising and talking it out with them, which ended up in soft smiles blushing from Jinwoo's unceasing compliments. Minhyuk understood the situation and felt sorry it looked like he had left his sunshine aside – but they eventually forgave each other for their silly toughts. They also all agreed to go on numerous dates after finals passed and their grades revealed.

Myungjun got the highest grade with his project and his presentation alongside the exams, Jinwoo got a more than sufficient one with the photos he had taken in his studio, while Minhyuk got to train a bit more before having his tests; despite dissimilar schedules they found time to celebrate Myungjun's excellent marks. Everything went then by quickly: it came back to normal or so, the pressure of the work and the jealousy of the oldest had disappeared but they had found a new dynamic within their love and got to enjoy more time together. They had a new way of dealing with things, of dedicating attention to their special ones – many cheerful memories were made these days.

January and the new year came by rapidly; they celebrated it with their relationship known of their parents, whom approved – some reluctantly – of their son's love story but they focused on making each other happy, buying gifts for Christmas that made them joyful and at peace. Their lives went on without much problems other than life's little troubles.

 
    
    
      * * *
    

 

Minhyuk's classes were always ending late. Later than Jinwoo's – surely a question of time schedules and departments being opened or not. His contemporary dance class ended his monday at seven and his tuesday at eight, his classic dance class was the last one at seven on wednesdays and the jazz one would finish at eight and a half the rest of the week.

At the start of their relationship, Myungjun had taken the habit of accompanying back to his home the dancer and giving him a kiss on the nose – “for the little bird that you are” he whispered the first time – before going back to his own flat.

Though, because of his finals, Myungjun wasn't able to pick him up and Jinwoo would get a ton of extra work that he could barely finish, so the dancer usually went home alone. It was normal for the youngest, so he didn't mind, but after a while of spending most of his weekly time in a practice room, he decided to talk to either of his special ones.

One day, as he was hanging out with Myungjun in a café in the evening, sitting on a bench with his boyfriend in front of him, as the goldenness of the sky was enlightening their clothes, he asked.

 

“Sunshine?”

 

“What is it, dear?”

 

“Why aren't you with me a lot these times?”

 

Myungjun blinked. He didn't know how to take Minhyuk's comment. Was it a reproach? Was he jealous? What was it?

 

“Hyuk-- Hyukie, are you jealous?”

 

“No! I mean-- It's, I'd say it's frustrating, you seem to be with Jinwoo all the time...”

 

“You think so? Really?” Myungjun inquired, worried.

 

“It's maybe because I'm younger, but... I know what I'm doing and I've been in love with the both of you for a while. I get a lot of affection, and this is a great feeling, it's one of my very first relationships, so I don't know much about it, so maybe I'm just acting weird, I.... Where was I again?”

 

Myungjun sat next to him, placing his hand on the young man's shoulder, and gently talked.

 

“Take a breath, and tell me what your point is. You know I'm here if you need to say anything, Jinjin can also be there if you want.”

 

Minhyuk sighed. He wasn't used to tell his feelings directly, at least not his romantic ones. A bit shy and reserved sometimes, and other times being honest. If anything, he would've preferred not to feel upset, rather bothered, over this situation, but he knew he had to talk about it to someone – and in this case, Myungjun was the one he wanted to express his concern to.

 

“I feel more of a friend, well, not like a friend but a bit aside.”

 

The architecture student frowned a bit, anxious, and took Minhyuk's hands, staring at him directly.

 

“Hyukie, my bird, I-- I didn't give enough attention maybe, and I would have no excuses, but you can be sure that you're important for Jinwoo and I. You are maybe younger than us but it doesn't mean we'll love you less.”

 

“It's not like you didn't give me enough attention, it was more of... You know, like all of a sudden you got away, as in, you were close to me physically but we didn't talk much more than that.”

 

Minhyuk bit his lip, a little shameful of what he was saying. He didn't have a way with words as much as he wanted to – dance was the number one mean of expression for him, he never felt easy dealing with overcomplicated feelings he didn't understand and having to explain what he felt. He continued, still.

 

“I'm sorry, I make it look like you're terrible at this, but I feel like I'm missing out on you...”

 

With a deep breath, the oldest one shook his head and softly looked in Minhyuk's eyes.

 

“I kinda can get you... Look, my birdy, I felt the same thing a while back. I felt like you and Jinwoo were much closer and I've been a bit insecure about our relationship – but that's a problem of my own. I was jealous too, the finals made me work a lot and I couldn't spend time with you two, so... Now that I say it, it seems a bit silly.”

 

“What?” Minhyuk moved closer to his boyfriend, their thighs meeting as he took his hands. “I thought Jinwoo and I weren't that close. Did I sort of steal him?”

 

“Steal-- Hyukie, of course not. I just want to apologise because I thought wrong, and I was jealous over nothing. I ignored you a bit and this wasn't how I should've behaved at all.”

 

Myungjun opened his arms for his lover to fit in, which he did without hesitating a single second.

“Look, Jinwoo was surely worried about us. And I can assure you, Minhyuk, that we love you more than you'd imagine. You and Jinwoo brought me so much joy already, memorable moments, superb pics of you chasing after that dog – Myungjun winked at the evocation of the memory – and many other things. We'll have to apologise a bit to Jinwoo, though.”

 

“So, you really love me? Really really?”

 

“Yes, we love you. From January, February to December, we'll love you.”

 

Minhyuk placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, as they both closed their eyes, almost alone with the ballad the café played.

 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “I've been dumb.”

 

“It's fine. I was thinking the same a month or two ago. And we're here for you, if you have any insecurities or problems like that.”

 

“Thank you, Jun. Thank you so much. How can I even make it up to you, still...” Minhyuk sighed a bit, his hair almost covering his eyes. With a delicate movement, Myungjun replaced it and kissed his forehead.

 

“You don't have to do anything. But let's both prepare something for Jinwoo, ok? We'll all be happy this way.”

 

Minhyuk nodded in agreement and they exchanged a kiss, one that he didn't want to let go off until a few moments. They spent another couple of minutes talking tenderly about what they could do, laughing about what kind of surprise they could make for Jinwoo.

When came the time to leave, Minhyuk wished for time to stop, so that he could see his boyfriend's beautiful smile for a bit more. They parted ways for the night, promising they would talk about this more – and just like that, Minhyuk's doubt vanished, letting comfort and warmth taking its place.

 

They would be alright in a few days only.

 
    
    
      * * *
    

It was a surprise for Jinwoo, to come home only to see his lovers throw confetti at him and playing one of his favourite songs – “In Time” was the title, a soft song for when he came back in the evening, which made him feel serene and calm. He almost dropped his bag in surprise and with the wave of feelings that got to him.

 

“What's that for--”

 

“Listen!” Myungjun promptly cut him off. “We've realised we were really stupid about our whole... _throuple_ thing – Minhyuk frowned, startled by the weird name –, so we wanted to apologise and offer you something. Birdy and I, we, we were stupid and we thought we didn't love each other.”

 

“I knew something was off but Minhyuk, did you feel...”

 

“It's okay now,” the dancer replied with a grin. “I apologise for not telling you but Jun reassured me. But we got you worried a lot, so we thought we'd make it up for you.”

 

“Loves, my dears, are you _sure_ \--”

 

“Yes! Come on, it's a surprise like another. Now that you've seen the loves of your life and the most magnificent suns ever, I mean us, would you mind closing your eyes?” Myungjun didn't really let him answer as he put his hand over Jinwoo's eyes, who was so startled that he didn't even try to do anything. “We'll guide you to the surprise.”

Minhyuk took the photography student's hand, holding it tight, and guided him along with his other boyfriend to the dining room, the living room and the kitchen – a student's flat, after all. Jinwoo chuckled a bit nervously, waiting to discover what had been prepared for him.

When Myungjun put his hand away, Jinwoo opened his eyes. In front of him,  on the table,  a full-course dinner, a cake – Bin really had a way to bake – and a little package, wrapped in gifting paper, so small he wouldn't have seen it if not for the note written on it. “ _Wait for us_ ”, said the note.

 

Wordless, Jinwoo opened the gift and saw a ticket. He read it out loud, half-sure of what he was saying.

 

“A place for BigBang's concert on the 18th... Wait, what? Is this for real?”

 

He carefully lifted the ticket and examined it closely, as if it was a revelation.

 

“You guys aren't serious, are you? How did you- the ticket sale opened? How? I thought it was tomorrow?” he questioned, not believing in what he was holding.

 

“Actually, they sell the VIP places before the normal places,” Myungjun proudly said. “So we got you one this morning.”

 

“Really? But what about you two? This must've costed so much, I--”

 

Myungjun shushed him with a gesture, before slowly talking.

 

“It's fine. Hyukie and I had enough money, and besides...” He looked at his younger boyfriend who held two tickets in his hand. “We got two for us as well!” finished the dancer.

 

Jinwoo went silent, and his eyes red. He walked slowly towards his boyfriends, and hugged them as much as he could, smiling and showing his bunny teeth. “I can't believe you did this for me. I didn't do anything specially, so...”

 

“It's from us,” replied the youngest, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “We worried you so we had to offer you the best. And from now on, we're going to be okay.”

 

Jinwoo's heart melted when he looked at his boyfriends in front of him. He could see a bit of shame in their eyes after what they had lived and said, but nothing else than their happiness mattered to the photography student. They were all three in love with each other, and at this moment, time seemed to stop, so that he could look attentively at his lovers, a soft smile spread on his face.

 

“I love you two. You're truly the best boyfriends I could ever think of.”

 

“You don't mind me for acting all stupid, still?”, asked Myungjun with puppy eyes – to which Minhyuk replied, “And me too, I was an idiot,” with way too much cuteness painted on his face.

 

Jinwoo smiled, knowing it would be fine. It would be more than alright.

 

“Yeah, you were. But I still love you, much more than you can imagine, so I don't mind.”

 

He giggled a bit, looking at Minhyuk and Myungjun's emotional faces.

 

“You're dumb but cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! this was a commission that my friend asked me to do so i thought it'd be a great exercise,, i wanted it to be 700 words but it turned out to be more so! it's still good and i like to see polyamorous relationships :0  
> i've never been in one so i may be wrong on some stuff but i'll blame the fic being too soft jsksjsj
> 
> thank you again, comments and kudos are appreciated and you can keep up with my writer (and roha) adventures on twitter @/niminkim!


End file.
